rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Items:
Legendary items of Solga Legendary items of Sulgata’s Shadow Sealed Zennarde’s Sword (Godly Legendary) Tyrant Abak Set Special Items: Sub-Legendary Items: Bennett’s Journal: Undying Soul, Love of a Lowly Moleman (Quest Item) ch-316 Properties: The owner of this journal is allowed to open a Dark Portal to a random location in the Underworld. A portal can be opened once every 5 days and lasts for 20 minutes. Restrictions: Bound to Nirvana Flame. Cannot be traded or dropped. Kraut’s Viper Dagger (Legendary) ch-488 Description: Crafted from the corpse of a Golden Viper slain by the Thief Kraut. Requirements: Level 70, 800 Strength, 1,000 Dexterity Properties: Attack +1,020, +15% Poison Damage, Strength +300, Dexterity +220, Focus +30 Paralyzing Bite: Incapacitate the target with a venomous bite, leaving them unable to move or use skills for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 1 day. Restriction: Thief; can only be equipped by a member of the Righteous Faction Mana Key (Legendary): Special ch-509 Item Description: The rotating wheel of destiny. A key used by the Legendary Thief Clooney. Can be equipped into an accessory slot. Properties: Luck +3, has a certain chance of unlocking any chest. Restrictions: Nirvana Flame Note: This item cannot be dropped or traded. Ygris’ Bulwark Bracers (Legendary) ch-514 Requirements: Level 100 Description: A piece of equipment crafted by Ygris, the blacksmith of the Hilton Stronghold. It boasts excellent defense and can protect the user from receiving any damage. Properties: Defense 720–768, Block Rate +20%, All Control Skills Level +1, All Freedom Skills Level +2 Restrictions: Thief Orpheus’ Vambraces (Legendary) (ch-605) Requirements: Level 100 Description: Vambraces worn by Shadow Dancer Orpheus. It is covered with remnants of his past battles. Properties: Defense 820–838, Magic Resistance +20%, Defense Rank +2, Health +10% Restrictions: Thief Shadow Dancer Medal of Honour (Legendary) ch-635 Properties: Dexterity +50%, Movement Speed +200%, Gale Step Skill Rank +5, Enhanced Invisibility Effect Phantom (Passive): Confuse your enemies with a phantom mirror image. 70% chance of dodging an attack while running. Restrictions: Nirvana Flame Note: Cannot be dropped, destroyed, or traded. Reinforced Dullahan Cavalry Crossbow (Legendary) ch-651 Requirements: 800 Strength Properties: Attack 1,507–1,725, Ignore Defense, 50% Piercing Damage, 50% chance to deal 500% critical damage, +1,500 Fire Damage, Penta-Bolt Shot, Chance to pierce through target. Range: 120 meters Attack Speed: 35 Weight: 53 lbs Restrictions: Thief, Paladin, Warrior Assassin’s Heart: All Stats +30%, All Control Skill Ranks +3, Equipment Set Slot +1, +50 Influence in the Viridian Empire, +200 Influence in the Satreen Empire. (Ch-794) After seeing the properties of the Assassin’s Heart, Nie Yan’s eyes lit up with joy. He had really hit the jackpot this time! His stats were already ridiculously high. Now they were even more ludicrous. The All Control Skill Ranks +3 property was pretty decent. Not to mention the All Stats +30%, which unlike the bonuses from his equipment, was permanent. As for the Equipment Set Slot +1, that meant Nie Yan could wear two sets of equipment at once, allowing him to easily and quickly switch between them. Plus, he could do it in combat. Gaining an additional equipment set slot was even better than the All Stats +30%! Demon Drakuru’s Tower Shield (Divine) (given to Bladelight?) Demonic Mental Corrosion: All Stats -30% and inflicted with the fear status effect when health falls below 30%. Requirements: Level 180 Description: A tower shield Drakuru crafted from Blood Lunarit. It possesses incredible defensive capabilities and can be socketed with up to six gems. Properties: Defense 7,830–8,812, Block Rate 70%, 30% chance to nullify an attack, Magic Resistance +100, Strength +50%, Health +60%, Dark Armour. Demon’s Disdain: Taunt all enemies in a 30-meter radius. Duration: 5 minutes. Cooldown: 20 minutes. Demon’s Gluttony (Passive): Every basic attack drains 500 + (2*Strength) mana from the enemy and converts it into health. Restrictions: None